Termina's Hero1234's Scars Remade
by Loganxy7
Summary: No... The pain is too much! I can't take it anymore! I won't live with these nightmares! Aya did this! He gave me these nightmares! I grab the knife I got from Dr. Lanford's medical bag and then a pen and a slip of paper and write: I love you all. -Link I then put the knife up to my throat. I'm scared, but I know I can't live in this condition. I'm about to cut my throat, when I
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda and its characters i only own my OC. Review what you think idc well Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Links's POV**

I cant take these risk anymore i have cuts all over I have bags in my eyes I'm hideous! No, the pain is too much i cant take it anymore i wont live with these nightmares Aya did this he gave me these nightmares I grabbed the knife i got from Dr. Landford's medical bag and then a pen and slip of paper and wrote

_I love you guys._

_-Link_

I then put the knife up to my throat. I was scared, but i knew i cant live in this condition. I was about to cut my throat then i heard someone behind me said "STOP."

I dropped the knife then I turned around and said " Who are you" I have never seen him ever, he had blue eyes, blonde hair and had a slightly deep voice. He said, " I cant say but don't kill yourself, I can help just trust me" 'What is gonna do?' I thought, is he like Aya or is he gonna help me get through, but i have nothing to lose so I'll trust him. I say to myself 'Please don't hurt me-I cant take anymore pain'

He then placed his hand on my hand, then he closed his eyes, and so did I.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda and its characters I only own my OC well enjoy!**

** Chapter 2-The change**

** Link's PoV**

With my eyes close I felt something weird, it rung in my ear and it lit green in my close eyes. I thought (" Whats going on?".) Then it stopped the person said to me " You can open your eyes now." I opened them and then all my pain was gone, my cuts, my ankle all of it! I said in shock " Hey how did you do that?!" He didn't answer though he just stood there and then said with a serious stare " look you don't need to know this jus promise me you wont try to kill or harm yourself again promise me?"

I was lost for words " uh y-yes I w-wont." He then did a half smile and turned to leave. " Wait! What's your name so i know who the person who cured my is!" He stopped and slightly turned his head so one eye looked at me " call me the Shadow Hunter." Then he left I said to myself " Shadow Hunter? Thats a strange name."

Then i hear someone coming up its Maria and she said to me " Link dear i brought-." She didn't complete the sentence because she saw Link standing with no marks or anything on him. She drop the bag of food and her eyes widened she said surprised " h-how are you, how are you perfectly fine." I looked at her "some guy about my height came in and then he put his hand on my head and healed everything." I said.

She looked at me then ran to me and hugged me and said "whoever that guy is we owe him everything."I could hear here crying " your right and he said his name was Shadow Hunter." Maria then whispered " Shadow Hunter thank you!" Maria then stopped hugging me and said with a wide smile " Lets go outside and tell everyone that you are healed, everyone will be shocked and happy especially Leah, Mido,and Saria." I smiled (why did i ever think about suicide?)

**Thanks for reading, review positively! Ch. 3 and 4 will be out tomorrow so stay toned so how are you liking this so far? well do a review telling so see you next chapter!- Loganxy7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda" or its characters. I only own my OC. Well, enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Leah's PoV:**

I'm still worried about Link. I mean, I am his girlfriend, and I do love him, but after Father's return, he never comes down, he never eats, and I never see him. Saria, Mido, and I are all worried for him. I really want to see him again. Then I hear Ma say, "Hey, Leah, Mido, Saria, come here!"

"OK, Ma!" I yell. Then the three of us go toward Ma. When we get there, all three of our eyes widen. There he was, Link, standing uninjured.

"L-Link!" we all yell.

I run up to him and jump on him, hugging him, which makes us both fall on the ground. We both blush and laugh. "Link, I cant believe you're OK!" I say, crying tears of joy. We all are. Even Mido.

"H-How? It's not possible..." Saria says.

"Someone came by and healed me." Link says.

"Who?" we all say. Then he tells all that happened.

"So, this guy, Shadow Hunter, right?...came to your house and healed you?" Mido asks in disbelief.

"Yes, that's what happened in a nutshell." Link says.

"Then that means you can play with us!" I say, cheerfully. I missed him and I'm happy that he's himself again.

"Yep!" Link says, with a huge smile.

"Yay!" I say. I say in my mind, 'Thank you, Shadow Hunter. You gave me my one true love back. Thank you over and over.' Then, the four of us play tag, and we have lots of fun. Mido runs into a tree, which we all laughed about, even Mido. Then we have supper, which is rice pudding, because it's Link's favorite food. Then we have a party, lots of hugs, and tears of joy. It's so happy! Then everyone goes home to sleep. Mama lets me go with Link to sleep at his place. (And there won't be any funny business that happens, you weirdos.) We then talk, laugh, then get tired and accidentally fall asleep in the same bed.

**Link's PoV:**

"Please, no nightmares." I say, when I am about to fall asleep. Then, I sleep.

(Dream)

_ It doesn't seem like it's a nightmare, but what kind of dream is this? I'm in a suit and I'm about marry LEAH! What is this dream! Well, it's better then nightmares._

**I hoped you enjoyed! Review honestly and see you next chapter! Stay Toned!- Loganxy7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own The Legend of Zelda or its Characters except My, OC Shadow Hunter all credit for this story goes to Young Hero of Time go check YHT's stories they are all awesome :) Enjoy**

** Chapter 4**

** Shadow Hunter's PoV**

" You did WHAT!" a Man says.

" I h-healed him sir..." I respond.

" Why you little Bastard!" He says. Then he punches me in the face and chest. " You will receive a massive punishment for this!" He says.

" No! Please I beg you!" I pleaded." Then tell me, do you want to go back to your home planet or Not, Shadow Hunter! Or, should I say 7!" He said grinning evilly.

" I said to not mention that! Ugh!" He then punch me in the face. " Shut Up! Now, for your punishment!" He laughed evilly.

Then he went towards me grab me by my throat and threw me on the floor. I scream in pain " Please stop!" I begged But, it only made it worse. He then grabbed me by the hair and hung me on a hook where his punching bag is!

I gulped and braced for the punch. ( Oh Goddess please help me!) Then he punch me in the stomach. It hurt like hell! I start crying " p-Please s-stop." I say while sobbing.

" Never!" He Laughs and repeatedly punches me, each one hurts like hell and I scream every time. " s-Stop! It hurts to much!" I yell. Then he grabs a whip and does a few licks with it.

He then grabbed a knife, my eyes widened " What are gonna do with that!" I say in fear. He laughs evilly, " oh nothing, except for a blood donation." I scream " no! No! Please!" I start freaking out.

" Then go and do what you were ordered!" He yells. He then unhooks me. He then tells me " Go and when I order you to come back, YOU COME BACK, do you understand." Then I say in obedience " Yes Sir!" and run off.

When I left a guard went up to me and said

" Master Shadow Link punish you?" I sob slightly " Yeah." The guard said " oh, then let me help you." Then he gave me a potion. " Drink up, you will need it." He said " Thank you." I say then drink the potion. " Now I have to do my orders." I say with a sigh.

"Good luck!" The guard says. (" I'm sorry Link, I don't want to do this, but its my orders.") I say in my head. (" well I'll do the job tomorrow.") I say in my head again. Then run to me camp near Kokiri village. (" my injuries still hurt but not as bad.") "well i hope it heals soon" I say to myself. Then I lie down and fall asleep.

**Did you enjoy this? The torture to my OC? you sick bastard! I'm Just kidding. enjoy review what you want point out the errors too well see you next chapter, and remember to stay toned- Loganxy7**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the legend of zelda nor its characters except my OC original story by Young Hero of Time! Enjoy**

**Shadow hunters POV**

7 I hate the name but i don't know what it is... I say in my blade is in the hilt I don't want to do this but i have to.

" Link... Forgive me." I say to myself. Then i head to Kokiri village.

**Link's PoV**

I woke up then I got dressed, then we went outside. Today was scavenger day. The day where a team of four go in the lost woods and tries to find clues to reach there destination. The man came up to the stage to announce this years team, I was nervous.

" This years team for Scavenger Day is..." He said. I crossed my fingers

" Mido, Saria, Leah, and Link!" He said. My eyes were wide

' Leah! She just moved here!' I said in my head

" Please, team come up to the front!" He said. We did so and we all were eager to go, even Leah.

" You all shall have a sword to protect yourselves from dangerous monsters!" He said. We each grabbed a sword and we were off we found the first clue then we found ourselves at a 4 cornered place.

" Lets split up and report what we find!" Saria told us. We nodded and went to one direction. What I saw there made my eyes widen.

" Shadow Hunter! Its you!" I said happily. But that smile I had was quickly faded away. He had a sword! But that sword is nothing i've seen before. It's blade was yellow, not gold yellow just pure yellow. It had a black hilt with a yellow trim.

" ... I'm sorry but I have to do this its my orders." He said. He pointed his sword at me! My eyes were wider then ever.

"... W-wait STOP!" I said. But it was too late, he was already charging towards me, ' Why is he doing this?' Then he struked me to the ground without breaking a sweat 'Why is he-'

**Did you want suspence? WELL you got it lol well see you next chapter review what you thought and alwas Stay Toned!- Loganxy7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I'm gonna keep this explanation brief, but I in short was lazy, and not really feeling the urge to write for years. But, I also didn't write because I wanted to improve my writing skills. so yes I still write very short chapters. that something, I need to improve on, but I'll try to be more active from now on. So, as always rate what you like and stay toned- Loganxy7**

**Link's POV**

'Why is he-' then he slash his sword, which cut my arm slightly, I swung my sword, but he dodge, he has the greatest speed I've ever seen. He managed to knock me down, it hurt like hell. I got up picked up my sword then he charged towards me I closed my eyes and held the sword in front of me. I thought it was over, but he stopped, I open my eyes, my sword went through his heart!

"Ugh!" He yelled. After that I drew the sword out and he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Shadow Hunter." I said

"Don't apologize! I attack you, so its only righ-" he said weakly, then fell on the floor dead.

"SHADOW HUNTER!" I screamed. I didn't want to kill him, he had saved me. Then the others had arrived to my aid.

" What had happened!" Leah yelled

" Shadow Hunter attacked me and-" When I said that he had gotten up.

" Sorry bro, but it isn't that easy to kill me." Shadow hunter said before getting back up.

"How the hell, you were stabbed in the heart!" I said in shock. He looked fine the wound was gone, but he wasn't the same. I just feel the sense of mourn, angry, and pure evil. He look the same, but his eyes weren't that darkish blue I remember. It was dark purple and slightly black.


End file.
